


in many ways

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [14]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Statutory Rape, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Eriol has a lot of experience due to his unusual circumstances, but in many ways, he is still a child.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Mizuki Kaho
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 5





	in many ways

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for nonconvember, but it's not really noncon as much as exploring the whole dubconny aspects with Eriol being a kid but also all that jazz...anyway, it's pretty much soft!

Eriol is still young, in a lot of ways. Despite the worldly knowledge that comes from his past life, he is still, by most definitions, a child. Kaho is well aware of that, but it does nothing to stop their relationship from progressing, the two of them so caught up in their love for one another that she often feels that she has no choice but to help things keep moving along, so that she can teach him the things that he no longer remembers from the past.

In matters of relationships, it really is like dealing with a child, one with no experience to speak of, but she does not mind that at all. In fact, it really makes it that much more exciting for her, though she is not sure what that says about her, and so she pushes it from her mind, deciding not to focus on that right now. The only thing that she wants to focus on is Eriol, and seeing just what they can do next.

He wants to take things further with her, even if he hardly knows what he is doing, so she is eager to teach him, starting out simple, just doing what she can to stimulate him. As she helps him out of his clothes, she is stunned to see what it is that he has been hiding beneath them, eyes widening when she sees the size of his cock. In most regards, he is a child, but it would be easy for anyone to forget that, seeing his size.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, his lips twitching a bit in his amusement. Despite his general cluelessness, it seems that he at least knows what it is that has her so fascinating.

“Nothing at all,” she replies, before stripping down as well. Fortunately for her, she has an impressive enough body that Eriol is soon flustered enough that he forgets her gawking, and is instead the one gawking, before she leads him along, where they can get into the right position to do what she wants to start with.

She has his cock nestled between her breasts, the tip still managing to push quite a bit past them, and she is once again amazed that someone of his age could be this big. It makes things perfect, because as she presses her tits closer together, she is also able to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock, and he moans pathetically, quickly giving in.

No matter how much experience and knowledge he may have in magical matters, he shows his age in moments like this, and that gives Kaho such a thrill that she can hardly stand it. He jerks his hips on reflexive, pushing up into her mouth, creating friction between her breasts, and once he sees just how good that feels, it does not take long for him to start thrusting frantically, fucking her chest and pushing in and out of her mouth, letting her suck on him all the while.

It is like nothing he has ever felt before, absolutely mind-blowing for someone like him, and he whines and whimpers, while Kaho moans enthusiastically, encouraging him to keep it up, to enjoy himself as much as he wants to. She will be able to tell when he is getting close and can slow things down then, but she is able to let him have his fun with her all the way up until then. All the way up until then, he is able to jerk his hips up and down, the pleasure overwhelming him, and she squirms in her own anticipation, already getting so wet just thinking about having his cock inside of her.

Truth be told, Kaho is rather impatient for this, can hardly wait, and is glad when he starts panting more desperately, because she knows that means that she can stop, pulling back to tell him, “I think it’s time we moved on. We haven’t even properly started yet, you know.”

“I…I know,” he breathes, as he pulls back from her. He knows that he needs to calm down, and takes some steadying breaths as she gets on her back, before she has him get on top of her. Looking up at him, she can’t help but think of how lucky she is, that she was really able to meet him in this lifetime, that she had the chance to fall in love with him, and that he returned her feelings, despite the large age difference.

With her legs spread for him, he follows her lead to press his large cock against her, and she urges him to push inside of her. Eriol moans as he sinks into her, almost immediately overwhelmed by the fresh sensation. This is something even more intense, and he has the added pleasure of knowing that she loves it as well, that this is exactly what she has been wanting all along. The two of them are able to get lost in their mutual pleasure like this, as she continues to guide her naive lover, helping him learn and grow so that he can develop into her ideal partner.

Perhaps the age really does have a hand in how much she wants him. She does have a bit of a history with that, but it is impossible for her to help herself, and Eriol makes it that much harder, with his mysterious maturity, and the way he was able to charm her all too easily. She can’t say that she is entirely without guilt her, but she does not feel guilty. In this moment, she only feels happy, as he frantically pumps into her, losing himself so quickly, while she is eager to follow along with him, her bliss immeasurable.

Eriol comes with a whine, and she wraps her legs around him to hold him there on top of her while he does, and while she is sent crashing into her own orgasm, moaning loudly and holding him close all the while. He is young and, in so many ways, he is a child, but she loves every part of him, and she never intends on letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
